


King of Swords

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darksaber, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, Mandalore, Swords, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The tenth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	King of Swords

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> Darth Maul seemed to be a natural fit for this card, both because of his connection to the stories of every other individual in the suit (even Rex at the end), and because he's just an insanely cool sword fighter. As a suit, swords are kind of difficult to match to Sith, since it is associated with mental clarity and focus not anger. But if the card is reversed it stands for tyranny and abuse of power. Also, you can't really argue that Maul wasn't focused, just maybe on the wrong thing. I think of that scene where Bo Katan's trying to help Obi-Wan escape, and they see this insane battle being pitched just to get him. She says, 'Maul must really want you dead.' Obi-Wan sounds almost weary, 'You have no idea.'   
> Just by stroke of luck, the throne of Mandalore makes a decent parallel for the throne on the Rider Waite tarot deck, which is decorated with butterflies. The flowers in this throne reminded me of a kind of abstract butterfly.

[LINK HERE: KING OF SWORDS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/161227877845)


End file.
